


35 Days, 35 Ways

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Praise Kink, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Singing, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Sub Jason, They have sex!, Tumblr Prompt, but not explict dom/sub, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyday, for thirty five days, I will tell you I love you. I will never tell you twice, in the same way. I'll always say it differently, but for thirty five days, if there's anything you can count on it's this. Me, telling you, that I love you. And If in thirty five days, you say you love me too, why, I'll tell you everyday for the rest of my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One, As A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> So to kick my ass in gear and get in the zone today, I'm going to do a 35 ways to say I love you prompt, featuring Dick and Jason this time! I might start using this as a battering ram for writers block so hopefully we'll see this with some other characters too *wink wink* Also since these are essentially extended drabbles they're gonna be pretty short per part
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

It could be said that Dick had some strange habits. People would never hesitate to tell him that the way he's content to eat cereal for breakfast everyday is weird, or how odd it is that he thinks better on his hands, than on his feet. In that sense, it could possibly be implied that Dick himself is strange. He was fine with that. And in the strangeness that is Dick Grayson, was one quirky fact.

He never got sick. 

Dick supposed that maybe, it was his start in the circus, followed up by growing up running across a city with absolutely horrific weather patterns in no pants, that led to him having such a strong immune system. Whatever it was, he thanked his lucky stars. Thanked them because, since he never got sick, he could enjoy his love of rain to it's fullest extent. 

As all these nonsensical thoughts fluttered through his brain like scattered leaves, Dick laid on the roof of his penthouse apartment, eyes shut as his body was pelted with mildly cold rain. He had been long since soaked through to the bone, but he didn't mind. Being up here meant he had time to himself to think, to be alone. Everyone thought that he was such an overly social creature, that he was only happy when surrounded by people, but while he truly did love the spotlight, sometimes he just wanted to be by himself for a bit. The rain gave him that. On nights where it was really pouring, less criminals were out, small timers generally deciding to stay home, so patrol was easy, if not completely unnecessary. And even with his own apartment, he didn't get nearly as much alone time as one would think, having visitors at any hour really. Little brothers needing advice, little sisters "just checking in", sometimes it was hard being the oldest, with never a moment to himself, but he let those thoughts flow from his brain, down the storm drain, and out of his mind.

* * *

He didn't know how long it had been, how long he'd been drifting, but as he slowly floated back to awareness, he realized that his face hadn't felt the steady dripping of all the rain that the rest of his body had. It had been replaced by what felt like thick plops, which... always fell in the same spots?

Slowly he opened his eyes, slightly concerned but not really. No one would be able to get access to the roof without going through his apartment, and even then they would need keys that only he and the maintenance would have. Even then, anyone of the rooftop running sort, wouldn't really want anything with Dick Grayson, unless they were trying to kidnap him, and even that lost the little entertainment it held by the time he was twelve. A lazy smile spread across his face, still not fully aware yet, the rain making him lazy in a good way, and a pair of teal eyes with a green that didn't quite belong shot a crooked grin back. 

"Hey there, gorgeous." 

Dick huffed, shooting Jason a look before he returned the greeting. He refused to admit that the red dusting his ears was from anything besides the cold. "What are you doing here, Jason? And how long have you been sitting there?"

Jason shot him another grin, a strangely tender look in his eyes as he leaned back on his knees, before bringing his legs out from underneath him to cross them and hold onto his ankles. He leaned forward slightly, and let out a raspy chuckle. "Why, I came here to see you obviously. And don't worry, I haven't been here  _too_ long. I'm actually surprised you didn't notice me sooner, the rain must've had you really blissed out."

"Yeah, well, I  _was_ enjoying my me-time, until  _somebody_ came along and so rudely interrupted." Dick used that time to sit up as well, turning to face his younger and matching his posture. 

"Aww, you don't mean that." The anti-hero looked up at Dick through the fringe of his bangs, putting on a faux innocent expression. Dick couldn't help but smile a little at the sight.

"No, I don't."

The two men lapsed into silence, the smile on Jason's face slowly falling away only to be replaced by an almost sort of serene look of calm. The first robin grew pensive, watching the boy who was no longer a boy in front of him, and he came to a saddening realization. He hadn't seen Jason this... at peace, in a long time. It made his heart hurt, because Dick cared for Jason, and while it may not be exactly in the way Jason wants from him, at least not yet, maybe- Dick decided to kill that train of thought. He might not quite understand his own feelings yet but he knew, if there was anyone in the multiverse who deserved some happiness it was Jason.

They didn't know quite how much time passed, with the both of them just sitting in the rain, but they knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Finally, Jason broke the silence, speaking quietly, in order to not disturb the air around them, which felt almost alive, sparking with a soft intensity, like music playing underwater. He called out to the acrobat, waiting patiently to be acknowledged, then continuing.

"You're beautiful just like this."

Dick tensed up, staring at Jason who's eyes had widened, as though even he hadn't been expecting what he had said. The elder sighed, looking down for a moment. "Jason..."

Jason quickly cut him off, "I know! I know.." before looking away, yet not quick enough to be able to hide the flash of hurt in his eyes. Dick bit his lip, chewing down as silence came over them again, it hurt him to know that he was causing Jason's current unhappiness but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Yet still, Dick was grateful that, even through all of their problems, all the things they've left unsaid, their pauses weren't uncomfortable. Jason shot him a quick look, before taking the initiative to start up the conversation again. "Dick?.."

The vigilante with an affinity for blue let out a distracted hum in response, still lost in thought and not quite paying attention. His red counterpart gave him a sweet smile, not even bothering to hide the hurt that still shone in his eyes, not that Dick noticed, still blinded by his own hurt, and not looking at him.

"I still love you."

A small smile.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END UP SO ANGSTY. I CAN'T CONTROL THEM. I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> Anyway so this is supposed to take place like say a few years in the future where things have kind of settled down, and relationships were allowed to mend. Jason has already made Dick aware of his feelings. 
> 
> ALSO the reason why I made Jason the one who's pining as opposed to Dick: I just feel like, (And I would know, considering how much I read on here) that too often, it's Dick fighting for Jason's love, he's always the one doing the chasing, and I just thought Dick deserves to be the one who feels wanted, and not have to feel objectified. This entire Verse is essentially the Jason Todd Makes Damn Sure That Dick Grayson Is Aware That He IS Worthy of Being Chased.


	2. Day Two, With A Hoarse Voice, Under The Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people might think this would go a certain way, and even I want it to go a certain way, but alas, we have not entered the slash stages yet, and so, it can not be.
> 
> Basically I decided to go a different route with this one.
> 
> Also we get to hear a little more of Jason!!

Jason groaned, rolling over to curl into the couch, letting the sound of William Levy's delicious baritone wash over him as he pulled the comforter over his head. He shot a glare at the stupidly obnoxious, bright orange leather of his Lawson, eyes watering as he gave a long sniff, trying to forcefully breath through his nose. He'd just woken up from a nap that did absolutely nothing for him. Every part of his body was sore, and his head felt like an elephant slowly stepping down on his head like a grape, or more aptly, a raisin, considering how dried out he felt.

As his stomach rolled over within itself, he bit down on his tongue, trying to get rid of his cottonmouth and slowly looking beyond how terrible he felt, to remember that there was something that actually woke him up. His wondering was cut off quite sharply by the object of his thoughts. The three soft raps on the door sounding like three small sledge hammers banging down to his sick mind, effectively crushing the little composure he had gained. He turned his head into his pillow to bury a moan, which he knew his visitor had heard anyway, if the muffled, sudden shuffling was anything to go by, before lifting his head to call them out.

"Either I gave you a key, or I don't want you here! The point is, stop knockin' on m'fuckin' door!"

More shuffling, followed by the sound of a key trying to slot itself into the lock. Jason sighed, rolling onto his back and contemplating throwing himself off the balcony only to be interrupted by the sight of ridiculously blue eyes, and a concerned smile. So of course, he glared at them, before quite rudely, turning his back. "No. We are not doing this. This is one of the things that will not be happening.  _No."  
_

His protests were only met with a thermos being waved in front of him, a teasing, yet also persuasive whisper lilting out from behind him, "I have your favorite tea that Alfred brewed though.  _And_ some of his soup!"

Jason glared even harder, before snatching the thermos and clutching it close, turning back around to look at Dick. "You drive a tough bargain, Grayson. How did he even know I was sick? How did  _you_ even know I was sick?" Dick just smiled a secretive smile, before commencing with all the mother henning that Jason would begrudgingly allow, not even bothering to deign that with a response. Meanwhile, Jason had accepted that this was, in fact, something that  _would_ be happening, and it would be easier to just let Dick have his way this time, considering he was too sick to argue. But that didn't mean he wouldn't  _try._

"This isn't even fair. You aren't fair. Why aren't you sick? If I'm sick, you should  _definitely_ be sick. I don't GET sick. At least not since my green bath. What the actual Fuck, Goldie?" 

Dick huffed, checking his temperature, not pleased with Jason's references to his death, yet more amused by his denial of the situation, while Jason petulantly sipped his tea, unable to stop the pleased groan he made after he swallowed. Dick just smiled, before heading off to the kitchen to put the soup away for later, calling back, "I have my ways!" as if that would cover every question Jason asked. Pissing the sick one off because, it kind of did.

Jason supposed he could forgive him though, when Dick came back with a cool rag and pressed it on his forehead. Letting out a breathy sigh, Jason allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes and letting the cold seep into him. Dick gave him a soft smile from where he was, sitting on the floor next to him, gently pressing the back of his hand to Jason's face. "Feel better?"

Jason slowly blinked, opening his eyes and looking at Dick, a tiny grin creeping onto his face without him noticing as he whispered, in a gravelly voice, hoarse from the little use combined with his fever, "Yeah. Thanks, Dick." His caretaker just smiled, letting out a quiet hum as he gently brushed some of his ward's bangs back. Jason leaned into the touch, his grin growing regardless of his own volition.

"I love you."

A head leaning onto his side, a pair of eyes sliding closed.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the first paragraph of this... and passed out. And I woke up feeling pretty much just like Jason.
> 
> Yay. -_-
> 
> But I pushed through!


	3. Day Three, A Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't post yesterday, mainly because it was a really long day which you can read about in the end notes if you so want.
> 
> Moral of the story is, you get a double feature today!

Jason looked over at Dick, who was sitting with his legs crossed and picking at a loose thread on his bed's comforter, not paying attention to much since he was so clearly deep in thought. The drip of the coffee maker running in the background, meshed nicely with the crickets he could hear through the open window.

When the feeling of eyes on him finally went on too long to ignore, Dick lifted his head, shooting him a questioning look. "Do you want to go over the plan again or something?"

Jason shook his head, "We can go over the details again tomorrow, for now let's just relax, try and get rid of the jet lag." They had just arrived in Wales on a mission of the undercover sort and had just settled into their twin-ensuite at the Aston Lounge. 

They spent the next half hour wondering what they could do, Jason tried the radio, but the stations were different. Dick attempted to turn on the tv, but in the end settled on some sort of comedy game show that he couldn't quite figure out. In the end, they settled into Jason sitting on the open window's ledge and reading a book, and Dick walking around the room on his hands, which made the younger man chuckle, the first robin never had been able to sit still. 

Finally, seeming to get sick of doing the same thing for ten minutes, Dick straightened out, before flopping back onto the bed, watching Jason from the corner of his eye. He could admit, in these quiet moments to himself, that Jason was a different sort of beautiful, white streak falling into his eyes as they burned with a low intensity, lips half forming words he'd seen a thousand times, reading Jane Eyre under the moonlight. He was truly poetry come to life right then. He hadn't even realized how long he'd been staring until a pair of too-green eyes were looking back at him, a teasing yet, unsure grin on his face. "You're staring."

"I can see that." And was that a blush on his face? If it was, it was quickly replaced by a grin with the ferocity of a shark, and Dick wondered what sort of plan he was cooking up in that head of his. 

After a moment of thought, Jason eventually spoke up. "Y'know, nobody _really_ knows us here. And the few that do, don't really care." 

His smile got more cunning, but Dick could only meet it with confusion. What was he trying to play at here? "Yeah, that's kind of the point of an  _undercover_ mission, Jason."

"Well, we could do something completely out of character, something  _crazy,_ and no one would even think twice of it."  Dick nodded, not bothering to respond and instead waited to see what Jason was getting at, growing more wary with each word he said. 

"I could even  _scream_ my love for you out of this window to the world, and not a damn person would even blink twice here." And it was that, that made Dick hop to his feet, his ears bright red. 

"Jason!"

"I'm gonna do it." And really, it wasn't fair to Dick. Jason was already in the window, there was no chance Dick would be able to stop him, not for lack of trying of course. By the time the oldest had gotten to him, Jason had already turned to face out the window fully, legs dangling over the edge of their second story window. "I love Dick Grayson!-" The words were barely out of his mouth before Dick was yanking him back in by the collar, not even trying to catch him as he fell onto the floor. 

Dick shot him a glare, not lessened in any way by the red tinting his face, but Jason just smiled back at him, a strange look in his eyes. Dick kicked him none too softly. "How about we try not to blow our cover, by attracting attention to ourselves, hm?!" 

Jason beamed a goofy grin at him, "Impossible. You always attract my attention." Dick kicked him again and walked over to the mini-fridge in the front corner of their room, grabbing a water bottle. The entire time he muttered, calling Jason an idiot among other things, claiming it wasn't even a good pickup line. And he would know.

But Jason couldn't find it in himself to be mad, or even offended. To be honest, he totally deserved those two kicks, and it wasn't really a good pickup line. So, as he watched Dick chug the entire bottle out of frustrated embarrassment, he simply smiled. And when Dick continued to rant, shifting topics to how he wanted fish and chips and that Jason would absolutely be paying for the entire meal as compensation for being an asshole, Jason didn't even mind.

"Dickie."

Dick shifted his glare to the idiot on the floor calling his name, to show he had his attention and putting the water bottle to his mouth so that he wouldn't be tempted to smile at the sight.

"I love you."

A huff, and a smile.

"I know... Idiot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too, want fish and chips. This isn't fair.
> 
> So I still feel like I cheated you because really this was like one big idea that i really just broke up into two parts so Im sorry for that
> 
> I also feel like I had to sacrifice some length for time but its just a lot has been going on lately, like good news is our Band got a 1 at our state competition (AKA a superior rating for those who arent nerds like me) and as far as we know we're the only ones who did, but we were DEFINITELY THE FIRST SO BOOYAH. but with all good news comes some bad, and after the competition my family left me stranded at my school for an extra hour which is why I didn't get to put out a chapter yesterday so fuck them
> 
> ANYWAY hope you enjoyed!


	4. Day Four, Over A Cup Of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the last chapter and immediately hit the add chapter button to start this one how awesome am I?
> 
> Don't ever think I don't love this cause so far I've spent an inordinate amount of time looking up synonyms and colloquialisms and learning the layout of Wales (looking up tea shops, hotels, pretending to book a room for two adults, finding the best hotel to tea shop distance ratio, had to look up what the fuck bubble & squeak is only to realize it's something Dick probably would stay pretty far away from if allowed to as opposed to SOAP,, ALSO BLACK PUDDING??? just im so done with european food.) and its only going to get worse

The next morning, as the walked the streets, Jason shoved his hands in his pockets while Dick looked up tourist things on his phone. He claimed it would help with their disguise, but Jason knew Dick just wanted to do those things either way. A few minutes later Dick finally decided what he wanted to do first.

"Well, I just found this shop that sells tea and makes pastries too. It has pretty fucking great ratings and it's probably around a twenty minute walk? So, we're going there first."

Jason nodded his assent, "Lead the way, Golden Boy."

So they continued to walk, following the directions Dick pulled up on his phone, making small talk along the way.

 

* * *

When they finally got to the shop, a sweet place called Caffi Florence, a nice girl working the counter greeted them. Without hesitation, Dick waltzed up to her, smiling his 100% Concentrated Sunshine Smile and saying hello, while Jason hung back a few steps just nodding his head at the lady. After a bit of chatter, Dick finally began to order,

"Um.. Could I get the mac & cheese, with a large hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, and he'll get..?" Dick looked back at Jason, who finally paid attention when he heard the untimely pause.

"Oh. I'll get the Caffi Florence Afternoon Tea, with the roasted chicken sandwich, and a Herbal Infusions tea." 

The cashier shot him a smile, before adding that to their order, kindly telling them that their total was £18.75. Hearing this, Dick turned to Jason, giving him a vindictive smile and telling the girl, "He'll be the one paying, miss." before speaking directly to Jason, "This is payback for last night, and don't think I've forgotten about the fish and chips you owe me either."

Jason gave a put upon sigh before pulling out his wallet, shuffling through the various currencies inside for reasons exactly like this until he got to pounds, pulling out the allotted amount and giving it to the cashier, shooting her an apologetic smile for Dick's antics. The girl seemed pretty understanding, as she told them that if they would take a seat, their order would be right with them with an amused smile.

As they took a seat at a table by the window, Dick shot him a victorious grin, all teeth, as he rested his chin on his palm, Jason leaning back in his chair and pretending to be annoyed. "You act as though last night was so awful. There weren't even any complaints, Mr. Worrywart."

Dick stuck out his tongue, to which Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yet. There weren't any complaints, _yet._ And That was very fifth grade of you." Jason chose not to dignify that with an actual response beyond a snort, and their conversation was put on hold due to their food arriving.

The eat in a peaceful silence for a while, but Jason can never let this little competitive sort of flirting end in anything that isn't his favor. Even if Dick didn't want to admit it, that's what it was. Flirting.

"Y'know, it could be said that us going out to eat, and me paying is a date. And that me buying you fish and chips for dinner later, is a _second date_. Though I suppose... If you count the rooftop, it'd be the third date." Jason smirked, while Dick narrowed his eyes at him.

"I constantly wonder why whenever you open your mouth I get a bad feeling, yet you never hesitate to remind me. And don't think that this will talk me out of making you pay for my food, because then you'd be wrong."

Jason let out a mirthful chuckle at that, leaning back in his chair. "And it'd be absolutely awful if I were ever wrong," Dick nodded, "because then it'd mean that this _isn't_ a date" only to stop dead in his tracks.

Letting out another groan, Dick shoved another forkful of mac & cheese into his mouth, "I honestly don't know  _why_ I keep convincing myself that you can say anything not stupid. It never ends well for me."

Jason's shoulders still shook with laughter as he lifted his cup of tea to his lips, trying to hide his smile. "Hey, Dick."

At this, Dick leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "Oh, _this_  should be good. What?"

"I love you."

A fake glare, and a reluctant smile.

"I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking at the prompt more indepth yknow, like for specific days. and I realized one of the prompts is without really meaning it, which I cant even imagine in this verse. SO. I WILL BE ACCEPTING IDEAS IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO GIVE THEM ON HOW THAT WOULD COME ABOUT FOR THIS VERSE. 
> 
> Also looking ahead there are a few more like that. So I will be accepting Ideas for any of these:
> 
> a. Without Really Meaning It  
> b. In A Way I Can't Return  
> c. Through A Song  
> d. When I Am Dead 
> 
> Now, there are others but I'm slowly formulating ideas for them, so it'll probably be fine. ALso I just came to the realization that the prompts are not in chronological order SO, I will either A) switch up the prompts to keep with the order in this fic B) repost this fic as a SERIES so I can fuck with the timeline. C) Do Both (which is most likely). But Idk yet. We'll see.
> 
> Sorry for all these long notes and Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Day Five, Over A Beer Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so lifes gettin pretty rough here, proms in less than a week graduation is less than a month, im getting swamped.
> 
> BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP. EVEN IF I CANT GET EVERYTHING DONE DAILY, I WILL TRY TO STACK UPDATES DOUBLE DOWN WHO CARES. BUT THIS WILL. BE FINISHED. IN 35 DAYS. I SWEAR TO YOU.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick unlocked the door to the apartment, slowly pushing it open, peering around the edge only to be met with an empty, dark room. But empty did not always mean good, and especially didn't in his current predicament. He'd hurried to Jason's house as quickly as he could. Jason had sent him a text reading "I'm sorry" but neglect to respond to any of Dick's increasingly worried replies.

That was three hours ago.

Now, Dick stepped into the room, carefully making sure not to step on any of the broken glass littering the floor, sparing a thought to worry about how it ended up there. He looked around the room, taking in the dented walls, and the smashed vase of petunias-is that where the glass came from?- Barbara had gifted him as a running joke between them, Dick didn't quite know the details. 

Venturing further into the house, Dick felt his concern only get worse as he bent down to pick up the scraps of what looked like a torn piece of paper, only to realize when it was in his hands that it was actually the old picture of Jason and Bruce. The edges of the picture used to be frayed and ripped, and Dick could remember his surprise when he found out that after all these years, after  _dying,_ Jason still had it. Jason told him that, occasionally, not as much now as opposed to back then, the pit would get to be too much to handle, he'd lose control. Yet, even in all those rages, he would never be able to bring himself to rip that picture up. To see that picture now, in tatters? It was terrifying.

Keeping himself out of a worry-induced anxiety attack, through sheer force of will and practice, Dick continued on his search, heading toward the light streaming out of the kitchen, and praying to whoever would listen that Jason was in there. Three hours was a long time to be radio silent, and in this state, _plenty_ of time to get into trouble. Dick just hoped he hadn't decided to go out as Red Hood tonight.

Seeing a mop of black hair hunched over and pressed to the kitchen table eased the coil of fear twisting and curling in a hideous mess inside of him, and Dick said thanks for the small blessings. Slowly starting to walk forward, very carefully keeping his posture and tone relaxed, he called out to Jason, forcing himself not to stop moving or seem offput when the mop lifted to show a pair of green eyes, the numb look in them, and the scathing scent of alcohol that seemed to cloak the room sending a burning ache through Dick's heart. Jason's teal was nowhere to be found and Dick felt like his heart was too big for his chest yet not big enough and a small part of him realized he was well on his way to hyperventilating which was  _not_ what he needed right now. He couldn't even begin to imagine how awful Jason felt right then. 

"Hey there, Little Wing.." He made sure to keep his voice low and relaxed, coming to a stop before pulling out the chair next to Jason, "Do you mind if I sit here? I'm going to sit here, if that's okay with you." Taking the lack of protest, lack of really any sort of response, as an affirmative, Dick took a seat, leaning forward and lifting his hand slowly, making sure to project all his movements, using the other hand to push away the various liquors and beer bottles that were strewn across the table as he continued to try to coax Jason into talking to him. "I'm going to touch you now, Little Wing, but I need you to tell me if it's not okay, because I won't. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to do  _anything_ that will upset you."

Jason says nothing again, and Dick reaches forward, gently combing his fingers through the curls at the nape of Jason's neck. The continued lack of response is a little disappointing, but nothing he didn't expect. It's fine, he would do all the talking. At least Jason hadn't broken eye contact.

"Remember that time we went to the mall together? We had barely hung out before then. I don't know why I did it, but every time I remember the look you had on when I came to pick you up from school, I'm glad I did. You tried to hide it, and it's not your fault, but I could see right through you. I really did enjoy the way you spent the entire ride there telling me about your day, and how you were doing in school. I was so proud of you, and how excited you were. I still am. Proud of you, that is. I had never met such a honest, strong, and smart kid. You're really amazing. And then we went to get frozen yogurt. Your order was so... different. I'd never forget it. You got a mix of lemon meringue, key lime, and pineapple tart, which was weird enough, but then you added butterscotch? And you got cheesecake pieces and cookie dough bits for toppings. I laughed at you for getting yours "too healthy", but you just stuck your tongue out and told me that my "abomination" was an insult to yogurt everywhere. Which is not true because I got-"

"You got peanut butter mixed with lemon sorbet, marshmallow, coconut, and their specialty  _peeps flavor._ With gummy bears, sour patch kids, cheesecake, cookie dough of the peanut butter and the chocolate chip variety, and cereal, with marshmallow, peanut butter, and caramel sauce on top."

Dick smiled at Jason's slightly disgusted look, continuing the no longer one-sided conversation almost seamlessly. "Exactly! It's a masterpiece."

Jason rolled his eyes and Dick could feel the weight on his heart slowly lifting every time Jason responded to something he said, only to let out a surprised laugh when Jason muttered, "More like a disaster-piece." 

Dick only shook his head, claiming not to know what he was talking about, before they slowly fell into silence again, this one far less tense than the previous. He slowly put his head down on the table across from Jason's, content to lay there just quietly stroking his hair and ignoring the smell of alcohol on his breath. But he did make a note in the back of his head to be here before Jason got the liquor cabinet next time, because Dick was an optimist, but he wasn't stupid, and he knew that this would be the sort of battle Jason might end up fighting for the rest of his life. Dick's optimism came in believing without a doubt, that he would never have to fight alone, because Dick would make damn sure he wouldn't. 

After a while Jason spoke up again, and the sadness in his eyes, while it might sound strange, relieved Dick, if only because it meant they weren't numb anymore, even if it did make his heart hurt.

"It was really bad this time."

"I know it was, and I don't blame you, Little Wing. I just wish I had gotten here a little sooner for you.." Dick gave him a reassuring smile, forcibly ignoring the small morbid part of him that thought, maybe he wouldn't, considering they had a pretty long track record of always being too late. Especially with Jason. But he refused to think about that, not when Jason was calling him. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Eyes closing and the twirl of fingers. Words unsaid.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself. The people are getting a chapter today, I will not owe 4 chapters tomorrow. And so, here it is. It's kinda sad, but alas, this is not my everything's happy au so I guess I can get away with that.
> 
> Also Dick's ice cream may sound like diabetes but consider what I usually get. Which is both of their orders in one cup minus the cereal and peeps. It's delicious.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I didn't make you TOO hungry.


	6. Day Six, On A Sunny Tuesday Afternoon, The Late Sunlight Glowing In Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So holy shit, this was supposed to come out on a tuesday amazing. 
> 
> Sorry it's late. And it's probably gonna be short. But we get development! Mainly Dick-centric (ha) but at the end we get a lil bit of Jason.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next afternoon, Dick threw Jason's apartment door open with a smile, only to be met with a similar, yet absolutely different silence than from the night before. He looked around at the mess from yesterday before starting to pick up some of the trash as he made his way through the house. He didn't necessarily enjoy cleaning, but Jason was a neat freak, and while on any other day he might find Jason's frustration amusing, but today he decided to spare him the aggravation. 

Dropping all the garbage into the living room trash can, Dick made his way down the back hallway, stopping as he got to Jason's door. Chewing on his bottom lip a little, he looked at the finger print scanner serving as extra protection to his bedroom. He hoped that since he was in the scanner for the front door that the system would be the same for both and he would also be in this one. Realizing there was no time like the present, he pressed his hand to the finger pad, feeling relieved when no alarms went off, and slowly pushed the door open, assuming that no alarms meant that everything was fine. 

Dick couldn't even begin to try to fight the smile taking over his face, as he looked at the pile of blankets in the middle of the bed, quietly calling out to him, "Jason..." 

The lump shifted, and Dick's smile got bigger as he slowly walked into the room, on guard just in case Jason was having a nightmare or something even as he continued to singsong his name, "Jason.."

He let out a soft laugh, as the lump groaned and slowly squirmed until it's head slid under it's pillow, before climbing onto the bed, sitting next to and leaning onto the blanket caterpillar. "Jason?.." 

"Mm.. Go away Gold'.."

Dick slowly lifted the pillow peeking under, only to find a sleepy Jason. "No can do, Little Wing. We have things to do today. C'mon, get up." 

He sat the pillow off to the side, patting Jason's back, laughing again as Jason tried to curl into a ball. Keyword being tried. 

"Fiv'm're m'n'ts.."

Giving Jason one last pat, Dick stood up from the bed, walking over toward the window as he acquiesced to Jason's demands, "Alright, Wing. Five more minutes, but only because I have to go to the bathroom. When I get back, you better be up though!" Finally getting to the window, he pulled the curtains out, letting in the afternoon light. He turned around and just grinned, looking at Jason, curled on the bed with his face scrunched up, trying his absolute hardest to make the most of his extra time. It was a-musing. 

* * *

Dick walked back into the room, still trying to shake the extra dampness from his hands, only to stop in his tracks, the breath caught in his lungs, frozen. He felt like he couldn't do anything but stare as he walked into the room, feeling the bizarre need to get a camera, to keep this moment forever.

Jason had at least attempted to get up, albeit unsuccessfully. He was sprawled across the bed over all of his blankets, and even Dick couldn't deny that he was gorgeous like this. His face was completely relaxed, a rarity and nothing like the stress of last night, his hair was spread around him on the streets, Dick hated how cliché he was for thinking it, but he had never seen a more beautiful halo, he knew usually liked his significant others with beautiful red hair, but there was something about this, and he didn't know what it was. 

Maybe it was the way the light fell across his face, or maybe it was the line of his jaw, or maybe it was the length of his eyelashes, that Dick had never truly noticed until this moment, and now that they did it made him wish that he noticed years ago, that he could spend years noticing.

Maybe it was the things that were so small, yet seemed so important now, he couldn't possibly understand how he hadn't paid attention to it before.

He stood there and watched, unable to talk, as Jason slowly roused himself, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Watches as Jason realizes that he accidentally fell asleep again.

"Oh, sorry Dick, I didn't mean.." He watches as Jason's words slowly die away. Doesn't realize that he isn't the only one watching, that Jason is watching him too. Watching the way the light catches in his hair, watching the unreadable look in his eyes, watching Dick watch him, making him feel like all the words he couldn't explain, like weird unrelated sensations, like running water on fingertips, like crackling embers of a dying bonfire, like digging your feet into the sand of a beach at sunset. He watches and he feels like the universe in a million tiny ways and it takes his breath away. 

"I love you."

A clenched pair of hands, a bitten lip.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those times Dick thinks Jason is "Amusing" he actually thinks he's adorable. Don't be deceived. 
> 
> Also: I AM ACTUALLY A HUGE FAN OF REDHEAD JASON. he just isn't for some reason this time. I don't know, I'm not in control here.
> 
> I hope this was satisfying, the second part of their late day coming next!


	7. Day Seven, As A Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im actually screaming, I accidentally fucked up and closed the doc. and well my last save was about three or four paragraphs behind and just i want to punch things but ITS FINE.
> 
> ENJOY.

Dick shot Jason a grin as the sped down the roads, windows down, singing along badly with Vanessa Carlton, volume all the way up. It was a good feeling, the wind in his hair, Jason laughing at his stupid antics. Finally, three songs later, Jason asked where they were going, but Dick just shook his head, instead opting to tell him about his day so far, as he turned down the radio. 

Jason smiled at Dick, a soft look in his eyes that Dick didn't catch, too focused on the road ahead. Jason didn't mind though, he was happy enough to just listen to Dick talk, content to let the questions pestering him rest at the back of his mind for a while. In fact, he didn't even realize where they were going until they got there because he was so relaxed.

"Dick.. Johnny's?! I- I didn't even realize they were still- This is- I'm-!"  He quickly shut up, eyes wide as Dick just smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders a little as he parked the car. He started to get out of the car, before turning around to look back in at the absolutely astounded man, motioning to him with a laugh.

"Well, come on. Fro-yo's waiting, Little Wing."

Jason scrambled over himself to climb out of the car, his dropped jaw snapping shut, and Dick couldn't help but think about years past, the same kid nearly falling over for the same reason, nostalgia and fondness looking strange in his eyes. He realized that he had just been standing there weirdly, when Jason turned around a few feet ahead from where he'd been walking in, and gave him a look. Dick simply shook his head, before jogging a bit to catch up with him.

Dick followed Jason inside, only to laugh as Jason got lifted into a hug by Johnny, the owner of the store. It was just that, Jason hadn't been lifted off his feet like that in so long, not many people could lift him like that anymore, Dick couldn't help himself. But his laughter was quickly cut off when Johnny turned to him, pulling him into a fierce hug and chewing him out, full name and all, for not coming back more often, and not bringing "Little Jay" in so long, much to Jason's amusement.

Making sure to look appropriately contrite, Dick gave Johnny their order, just like all those years ago. And if Johnny got a bit choked up, seeing that same teen who always had his knees scraped and the kid that looked at him like he was better than the sun the stars and the moon combined, all grown up. Well, Dick would never tell. And of course, because that's just the sort of person he was, when Johnny told them it was on the house, Dick argued until he agreed that it was only fair that Dick buy him a cup in return.

After coming back with their order, three cups as requested, Johnny gave Dick a little kick to the leg as Dick asked him if and why he wouldn't be joining them, telling him that he was far too old to be trifling through the sordid affairs of the new age. As they walked out the door to sit on the sidewalk in front of the building, Jason laughed wholeheartedly, that is, until he reached for his cup, only to have what he thought was Dick's shoved into his hand.

"Oh no. Absolutely not. There's no way in hell I'm eating your sugary _death trap_." Dick just smiled, pulling the other cup back out of Jason's reach as he tried to make a grab for it, bringing a knee up between them to keep him far enough back.

"Well that's too bad, because this one's mine!" They pretended to struggle for a while, but finally Jason just gave up with a chuckle, lying back down against the concrete for a few minutes before sitting up again. They just continued to talk about everything and nothing as they finished their yogurt, appreciating the fact that Gotham actually had nice weather for once. 

As they polished off the last of their yogurt, Dick looked over at Jason, giving him his absolute best puppy eyes. Jason huffed, falling backward again, "No. Not falling for it. I'm immune. I better be immune by now. No. You can't make me." Dick just stuck his lower lip out further, flopping down next to him. "Stop that, you're a grown man. This shouldn't be working. Why is this working? Oh my god, fine. Screw it. What do you want?"

Dick gave him a victorious smile, "I think I left my phone in the glove compartment, can you go get it for me?" Jason glared at him, kicking him in the ankle.

"Why would I do that?  _You're_ closer to the car. Stop being so lazy." Throwing his arms out dramatically, Dick sprawled across the sidewalk, putting on his best Wicked Diva of the West voice.

"But it's  _hot._ And I'm  _melting!_ Plus, Alfred's supposed to text me!" Jason simply groaned and started to roll over, dragging out an obnoxiously long "fine" as he got up. Dick smiled, watching as he walked over to the car that was only a few parking spaces away, his grin growing as he saw Jason start to sift through the glove box, only to pretend like he had no clue what was going on when Jason finally found it.

"Goldie, what the hell is this?" Dick opened one eye, he had closed them while trying to pretend to be disinterested, and looked up at Jason who stood above him, holding what looked like a metal frame. 

"What is what?"

Jason growled quietly, clearly trying to mask the fact that he was flustered by faking being angry, as he so often did. The blush on his cheeks was a dead giveaway though.

"This. What is this." He threw the frame down, and Dick grunted as it landed on his chest, lifting his head a little and offering up an uncontrollably smug grin.

"Well that, Little Wing. Appears to be a picture frame. With pictures in it. And your name on it. So it must be yours." Jason grunted and kicked Captain Obvious in the side, although not nearly hard enough to cause pain, before sitting down with his legs crossed, holding his ankles with his shoulders hunched.

"I know that, smartass.. I want to know, why'd you get it for me?"

Jason refused to make eye contact but Dick just smiled, "Well, your copy got ripped up, so I got you another one. And I just felt like adding the one from the last time we got yogurt in too. Don't ask me why. I just did."

Dick shrugged, handing him the picture frame. Jason stared down at it for a few seconds, his bangs covering his eyes, so Dick really couldn't get a good read on him. Dick had just started to worry that maybe his gift had upset him, when Jason looked up, a tiny smile on his lips.

"I love you"

A relieved smile, a brush of ankles.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked this out as fast as I could, maybe an hour- hour and a half of writing time?
> 
> I know I know I'm still a chapter behind, but I'm just currently swamped right now, prom's tomorrow which will put me back ANOTHER CHAPTER, btu anyway, I hoped the bit of extra length made up for it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Day Eight, Not Said To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I know I'm three chapters behind BUT, there's a silver lining to all of this.
> 
> I spent the days I wasn't writing and uploading, figuring out what the bloody hell I'm doing with this, and I finally got some direction! I've decided that this will go in chronological order, so the prompts numbers will not necessarily match. Also I've developed a lil wee bit of a baby plot! Start to fortify now, because there be angst on them horizons mateys! But this chapter will be expanding our universe a bit, we get to meet new people, which means we have to break format a bit, although I'll try to keep it as close as possible.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Jason groaned, unable to focus on the tv, which was playing The AristoCats for what may have been the third time in a row now. From across the room, Roy laughed at him as he continued to work on his latest whatever.

The past few years they had had this set up going, and it worked for them. Jason would come over and "babysit" Lian, so that Roy could do some minor work in his mini workshop, and in return, Roy would listen to Jason's woe-is-me montage of poetic waxing about Dick Grayson. They were both things the best friends would do anyway, but this way they could kill two birds with one stone and such.

Leaning his head back over the couch, Jason looked at Roy, who looked up from his work to shoot him a knowing look. 

"You know, at this point you can only wait, either he will or he won't. What do you have left, 28 days?" With a huff, Jason uprighted himself, quickly readjusting Lian in his lap so he could sit sideways to face Roy. Making sure the kid wasn't looking, he flipped his best friend off before draping his arm across the back of the couch.

"Somewhere around there. 27 to be exact. Not that knowing makes it any easier anyway." 

Lian, seeming to finally grow tired of her proclaimed seats incessant shifting, turned away from her movie that she probably had memorized by now, to face her father. Roy would be concerned with his daughter's growing obsession with cats, if he didn't know her mother. Although he supposed that too, should have been worrying. But neither man could help smiling, as she put on her most charming grin, at least until she spoke.

"Daddy, why's Uncle Jay been in such a tizzy? Is he sick?"

Jason immediately got wary chills, as Roy's grin grew absolutely devious, and he knew that he would make Roy regret the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Well you see, Princess. Remember your movie, Lady and the Tramp?" Jason let out a long suffering sigh, falling backward on the couch to try and eject himself from the conversation. At Lian's  _very_ attentive nod, Roy continued his, in Jason's opinion, horrible analogy. "Yeah well, Jaybird is like our Lady, because we love him very much and we take good care of him, but he's been swept off of his pretty little feet. He's  _in love."_

Lian gasped, slapping her tiny hands over her little o-shaped mouth, in a display of dramaticism that Jason couldn't even be upset with, not when he knew she was being sincere. She hopped up in excitement, flopping her top half over the back of the couch, and Jason quickly grabbed her ankle, because while he didn't  _think_ she'd fall over, he would never chance this kid's safety, or any kid's for that matter. 

"Is it with the Tramp?  _Is it like The Song?"_ At Roy's gleeful nod, she let out a squeak, turning to Jason and basically falling on him, in her haste to give him a hug. He chuckled, giving her a quick squeeze before she was up again, dancing around the living room and singing The Song, as she dubbed it. And as much as he was annoyed with Roy, he couldn't help but smile at her antics. Especially when he realized she had changed the lyrics to cater to him specifically.

" _He's a tramp, but Jay loves him. Breaks a new heart everyday. He's a tramp! Jay adores him. He wishes he could travel his way."_

Of course though, when Roy began to sing along with Jason's sweet pea, Jason wondered just how far his tolerance would really go. Particularly when Roy used the opportunity to make fun of the man Jason just so happened to be smitten with.

" _He's a tramp. He's a scoundrel. He's a rounder. He's a cad."_

But Jason supposed that this was his family. The family that he had chosen for himself. They were a good one, and he honestly wouldn't have them any other way. Which is why with a shrug and a rueful smile, he joined in on all the fun.

" _He's a tramp, but I love him. Yes, even I have got it pretty bad."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from me, I know I never shut up, not really sorry.
> 
> Like I said, the format's different. But I like it that way. The "I love you, I know" ending is more of a personal, more intimate ending, for really just Jay and Dick. This was supposed to be more fun and light hearted. And the version of the song their singing is the chipettes version, which you, if you so choose, can listen to right here: youtube.com/watch?v=GewjvlEdzVQ  
> I took creative liberties with the lyrics, it's fiiine. 
> 
> Because I hatelove myself, I will also be reposting this into 4 stories, in a series, based off of what point in time they are, for people who want to skip the major angst parts.
> 
> That's really it for today, Sayonara!


	9. Day Nine, A Whisper In The Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god.
> 
> So two minutes ago, I came to a terrifying realization.  
> 1) I have to go to school tomorrow.   
> 2) I forgot to write this chapter. Yikes.
> 
> So Here I am, 30 minutes before usual posting time, writing the entire chapter from scratch. I have nothing done.
> 
> Let's do this.

Jason tugged at the collar of his button down, pulling at his tie as though he were uncomfortable. He wasn't loosening it though, and it was really all just for show, since Alfred had ingrained neatness in formal clothes into his brain. It helped that he was a neat person in general to begin with. Quickly taking a sip out of his flute of champagne, he used the moment to disguise the fact that he was actually muttering under his breath to the man next to him, leaning close while still trying to appear casual.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight. No, really. I love spending time with Gotham's upper echelon. They are so inspiring. Lovely people, salt of the earth. They make me want to go out and donate to charities for orphaned children run by obnoxiously cute puppies. I swear. There's no way they would make me want to jump off of one of the many, unnecessarily tall buildings this entire city is made of. Because that would be something I enjoy. And my happiness would just upset them. Actually this is sounding like a better idea the more I talk. I come up with great ideas y'know. Plus, you're always free to join me."

Dick turned his head away, giving a polite cough into his napkin in order to pretend that he wasn't snorting. It was a close call. At the same time, Jason didn't even bother trying to cover up his smirk, scanning the masses in front of them, where they were leaned against a wall, and acting like he didn't notice the man next to him who may very well have been choking on his quiche with how much he was coughing.

Finally, composing himself, Dick shot Jason a glare, swiftly kicking him in the shin, once he made sure no one was looking. Well, mostly no one. When he looked back up, he saw that Tim had taken a moment out of his oh-so-very important conversation with three absolutely  _wonderful_ older women to glare at the both of them.Dick gave him a sheepish grin in return, unable to tell if the look was out of jealousy of their, extremely temporary, freedom, or if it was a warning for them to behave. He assumed it was both.

Jason blinked, completely thrown for a loop as the orchestra slowly transitioned into Schubert's Ave Maria and- was that Barbara Bonney? Shaking his head to gather his thoughts, he turned to Dick with a mischievous grin on his face. For a moment, Dick was wary, knowing that sort of grin was usually immediately followed with huge flaming pyres and a destroyed warehouse or two, but he quickly came around, he would've never taken up the cape if he hadn't been willing to get in a bit of trouble.

"Dance with me?"

As Jason offered his hand, sweeping into a courteous half bow, form impeccable, Dick sent out a quick apology to the frustration his was about to cause Tim, hoping his little brother wouldn't have an aneurysm or anything of the sort. He was too young to die, not to mention that Tim would have never allowed himself to go out like that, it would've been a disgrace to the memory of Janet Drake. They were at a higher standard than "death by natural causes", whatever that meant.

Dick couldn't bring himself to regret it though; taking Jason's hand. He still had a lot of things to figure out, but as they spun slowly across the hall, he thought, maybe... he was starting to get it. As Jason led them in small circles, he felt was finally beginning to understand. 

Of course, there were people who weren't pleased with the scene before them, who stood with their noses turned up, eyes squinted in disgust. And even more so, people who brushed it off, feeling far more comfortable with just pretending it was another of Dick's antics to liven up a gala, by doing something outlandish and strange. Yet that night, the born performer didn't take any notice of all the pairs of eyes on him. All except one. The only ones that really seemed to matter right then, soft and calm.

What had to been less than 5 minutes, as cliché as it sounded, felt like forever between them, as they talked about everything and nothing, Jason telling him of all his latest adventures with Lian, and her new obsession with French kittens, and Dick, in return, telling him about the last huge mess Titus and Damian made during their escapades. They were simple things, yet important to each, things and people they both held dear, such a large part of them it would be unfair _not_ to share.

Jason tilted his head down  and in just so slightly, as the music began it's last decrescendo, wihspered directly into the ear of the man who was only barely shorter than him, words meant for him, and no one else.  A secret between them, like a rose still hidden within a bud, or a sunset hidden behind overcast clouds, a pearl clamped so tightly within a clam, that it would only give it away over it's own death. 

"I love you."

A head resting against a shoulder, fingers irrevocably entwined. 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM.
> 
> I really should sleep at some point... Nah. It's fine.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Day Ten, As We Lay Together On The Fresh Spring Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been fallin BE-HIND, but I'm going to try not to let the gap get any bigger.
> 
> Anyway, not a lot to say this time so
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick sighed, letting the leftover tension drain from his body, as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun that wasn't too overwhelming thanks to the nice cool breeze. He could honestly say that he loved spring, and not just because it meant his birthday would be soon. It was one of the only times Gotham had actually nice weather, except maybe during parts of fall.

Next to him, Jason was scanning his surroundings, which were mostly empty. And for good reason too. Finally, finding nothing worth his attention, he turned back to watching Dick, giving him an exasperated look, which really lost it's effectiveness when considering how fond it was.

"I can't believe you convinced me to have a picnic. In Robinson Park.  _In the Spring."_  

Dick rolled his eyes, shooting the other man a smile, as he fell backwards, laying across Jason's legs and staring up at him. Jason huffed at the addition of weight, jostling his legs to mess with Dick as he took a bite of his apple.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Little Wing. Pam wouldn't do anything. It's daytime, her problem's with the masks, not us." Dick's lips tilted up in a smug grin. "Plus, she's always had a soft spot for you."

Jason blushed, remembering the first time he met Pamela Isley. Not Poison Ivy. It'd been after Bruce picked him up, but before he put on the shortpants. He'd been running from some goons through the park, the same park that they now took refuge in, and had just lost them. He remembered running backwards down the path, checking to make sure they were really gone, when he tripped over an unusually large and outstretched treeroot. He knew now that that had been her fault, but at the time he'd felt so dumb. Especially when he looked up, only to see one of the prettiest women he ever would, a small smile on her face as she watched some little dork struggle to even find words in her presence.

She was breathtaking, he'd never seen hair that red, and it was amazing. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was commenting on the strange strands of ivy she had artfully entwined in the braid she had. She had laughed like she was in on a joke and he was the punchline. Imagine how he felt when he found out he was. Finally getting himself together, he got up, wiping his pants off in an attempt to make himself presentable, not even realizing that his had dirt smudged across his cheek in the most adorable manner. He'd smiled at her, and she waved back, making him panic a bit, before he caught sight of some Lilies that had been blooming near her feet. He quickly picked them, before shyly telling her that she would look very nice with them and offering them to her. She'd offered to let him put some into her braid as well, and he obliged with a blush burning up to his ears, sitting next to her quietly. The entire time she waited patiently, a mona lisa smile on her lips, that he wouldn't understand for almost a year more.

Shaking off the memories and residual embarrassment, Jason came back to the present, only to be greeted with that very same knowing look. It was gone almost as soon as he noticed it, replaced by his thousand watt smile as he excitedly leapt to his feet.

"Play tag with me."

Jason blinked, completely blindsided by this sudden change to what had previously been their peaceful afternoon.

"Um, no. I will not be playing tag with you, you loser. Because I'm not  _five."_

Dick just crossed his arms and raised a brow, hip canted out.

Jason remained stoic.

The hip went out further.

Jason glared.

"Well if you want this date to continue, you're going to have to catch me."

Jason swore all these sudden surprises were not good for his health. His heart could only take so much.

"Wait. Date?"

Dick's eyes just got wider, a look of pleasant surprise mixed with mischief covering his face as he straightened up, and before Jason could stop him, he was turning and running away.

"Wait- Dick!  _Date?_ Dick!" Jason scrambled to get up and chase him, his heart pounding. "Goddamnit, Dick!"

The entire chase, laughter and annoyed yelling could be heard. Dick just continued to run, ignoring Jason's demands. Climbing up trees and leaping across branches. Running through one of the nicer jungle gyms, only to dive down the slide when Jason followed him. He pulled himself up the monkey bars, running across the tops only to front flip off the last rung _,_ taking off as soon as he landed.

Jason ran after him, following his path even though he knew that it wouldn't help him close the gap at all. He realized with a slight pain, his chest feeling too small, that he was okay with that. That he would be satisfied to just chase Dick like this forever, if it meant that Dick would always have that look on his face. The look like nothing in life was better, that this moment meant everything, that he was free,  _happy,_ and Jason never wanted that smile to leave.

Dick shot him a look, before beginning to scale one of large oak trees, stopping at a branch not to high, only 10 or so feet up in the air, turning and sitting down. He smiled playfully down at Jason, who had just slowed to a stop at the base of the nobel plant, and waved, kicking his feet as he swayed back and forth.

"Hey, Jay."

Jason used the time to catch his breath a little. "Yeah?"

"Catch me."

Not giving Jason time to even respond, Dick flung himself forward, trusting him not to let him fall. Jason would do everything in his power to keep that trust. And so, widening his stance a bit, Jason caught him, bending his legs to absorb some of the impact, before falling backwards to dispel the rest of their momentum, flipping Dick in the same motion.

Dick let out a soft grunt as he landed on his back, breathless laughter being pushed out of him. He turned to look at Jason lying next to him, more laughter falling out of him as he realized what a mess they were, leaves and twigs tangled in their hair. Jason couldn't even help himself, laughing right along with him. And as Dick started to pull dandelions out of the ground, slowly tangling those in Jason's hair as well, watched Jason's eyes slide close, ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't be more grateful for spring, and for the chance to understand, for these dandelions.

"Hey, Little Wing."

Jason hummed, slowly opening his eyes, a soft smile on his lips, sunlight shining down through the leaves above them, a butterfly on his right shoulder. 

"I love you."

Dandelions in hair, dewdrops on eyelashes. Spring in hearts.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. Whoop there it is.
> 
> Did you see it coming? Did you KNOW that today would be the day?? Because I did. ;)
> 
> Also,I am a FIRM believer in smol Jason having a crush on Pam, and other powerful women such as hmm I don't know, Diana.  
> He has a crush on Diana.
> 
> Anyway, Hope you liked it!


	11. Day Eleven, A Taunt, With One Eyebrow Raised And A Grin Bubbling At Your Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to force myself to write, and its late but it's okay because we have now entered the Dating portion! Yep, you heard it here first folks, Jason And Dick are now Dating. That means there be sex in ye near future. 
> 
> So I was looking at the layout, and over the next portion, there are around 4? sex scenes coming up. Sadly for some, this is not one of them, but for people who only want the fluff, I WILL be putting sex warnings at the beginning of all those chapters, and will change the story rating as they come up.
> 
> Anyway, let's get to the important stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!

If it weren't for the fact that the entire building was owned by him, Dick was sure that they would've gotten a thousand complaints for all the noise. He wouldn't have cared even if they did anyway. The apartment was filled with rambunctious laughter and yelling, as he and Jason were sitting side by side on the couch, playing Super Smash Bros on his GameCube. 

They had been playing a few different games throughout the afternoon, but personally, Dick thought this was the most fun. Not necessarily because it was his favorite game or anything, he never really played it to begin with except when Tim would come over for his monthly destroy-Dick-in-every-game-possible-in-the-least-amount-of-time visit. Instead, he was having fun because it was the easiest game to upset Jason with.

Three rounds later, Jason was ready to scream. Except he wasn't just ready to scream. Because he was already screaming. As well as throwing his controller down on the floor.

"This is bullshit! How do you keep winning?  _How?_ There is absolutely no way you are that good at this game. No! I refuse to accept this. You- You sir, are a cheater! And I will no longer be swindled. The foot has come down."

Dick honestly could not breathe. And he had a realization, with tears in his eyes and gasping for breath, that this was it. This was how he would die. They would find him dead in his apartment, because he hit his head from falling off the couch, laughing too hard at his dumb boyfriend's plight. Damian would never forgive them.

"It's not that funny, Dick-head." In that moment, Dick knew any hope he had of composing himself was lost as he fell into a whole new round of laughter. He did try though, but he didn't think Jason really appreciated his apologies, considering he could barely say sorry with how hard he was laughing. Finally, after a few minutes of a stone cold glare, Dick sat up off of the floor, still trying to contain his chuckles, and started to wipe his face.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you made me laugh this hard. I'm  _crying_ right now. This is amazing." Jason kicked him, but even then Dick didn't mind, not when he saw the fond look Jason had on, as he climbed back onto the couch where his boyfriend had sat back down, waiting for him to get his life together. "Okay, okay. One more round?"

Bending down to pick up his controller, Jason resettled shooting another kick to Dick's shin, as they started up a new match."Fine. But only because before this match ends, and I swear to you. I will find out how you're cheating, and I. Will. _Win."_ Dick just gave him a disbelieving hum, and then the game was on.

They were around five minutes in, and Jason was pretty viciously pleased. He was winning, Dick had two stock left and he had three. They were both pretty focused, trading blows left and right. Dick's been fidgeting but Jason didn't think anything of it, missing all the nervous looks he received. It was probably just his extra energy from all the excitement of the game. 

"Hey Jay... I just wanted to say sorry about laughing at you. Really. It was inconsiderate of me." Jason's head whipped around, staring at Dick, but quickly looked back at the screen every few seconds. Seeing his sincerity, Jason nodded and Dick briefly smiled at him. "I love you."

Jason smiled back at him, before turning back to the tv. Just in time to see his character fly off screen. Instantaneously, he felt all of the rage he'd been slowly letting go off come back with a vengeance. How could he have so foolishly taken his eyes off of the tv? He would not lose. It was not going to happen.

With new righteous fury, he threw himself back into the game, refusing to allow himself to be distracted by all of Dick's obvious ploys. Finally, Dick seemed to get that he wouldn't fall for it, and gave up. A minute or two passed, and Dick was sliding his leg over, curling his foot around Jason's ankle. Jason couldn't really blame him though, knowing how touch-oriented his boyfriend was. That didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing, and it was honestly way more effective than all his other attempts.

"No touching, Goldie. I know what you're trying to do. I am going to win."

Dick just smiled, letting out a chuckle, tugging a bit with his foot as he teased Jason.

"Am I too distracting? It's just, I get to touch you like this.. And I appreciate that." Jason, against all of his instincts, turned to look at Dick when his voice started to lose it's lilting tones. "It's- I'm just.. Glad I got to meet you, Little Wing. I love you." 

With a grin, Jason nudged his leg, opening his mouth to tell Dick that he loved him too, only to be interrupted by the sound of his character dying. Snapping back around, Jason growled, watching his character respawn at the top of the map. For the final fight, Dick didn't even need his underhanded tactics. Jason essentially self destructed, falling apart into a mess of furious button mashing, and as his character slammed into the "camera", he roared, turning to face his boyfriend.

It wasn't until he saw Dick with his eyebrows raised, the smug not-grin on his lips, pretending to be concerned with layers of false innocence covering his face, Jason finally figured out what his plan had been all along.

"I love you."

An inaudible scream. A punch to the arm.

"I love you, too... Asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually spent some times thinking of different dates they could go on, and I realized the best date for them would be one not in public, so they wouldn't have to hide any of their affection, and I realized, I really wanted them to play a video game together, and for Dick to keep distracting Jason with his love so he could win and Jason getting VERY UPSET BECAUSE THAT IS CALLED CHEATING RICHARD. And Voila!
> 
> And this is where I flat out say it, in case you couldn't tell just by reading so far. Clarity is key they say. So, this story doesn't actually take place in 35 days, its moreso a snapshot of 35 days in their life together. This will become really noticeable from here on out, with time skips of weeks or even months between chapters.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	12. Day Twelve, Through A Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to say this time,
> 
> No sex, sooorryyy
> 
> Enjoy!

Dating Jason Todd, was an aspect of Dick’s life he might, quite possibly, never get tired of.

One of the best things about dating him was the fact that Dick suddenly became privy to all the small things that made Jason, _Jason._ Not many people realized that Jason Todd was a very, very, _very_ eccentric person. He loved to break stereotypes, shatter expectations, and generally screw with societal norms.

And Dick loved him even more for that.

Lying on Jason’s couch, playing Candy Crush on his phone, Dick got to experience the joy of another of his boyfriend’s strange quirks. While most people would sing _in_ the shower, Jason only sang once he got _out_. It usually starts as he’s pulling his clothes on. And of course, staying true to his hipster nature, to which Dick would forever mock him, while most would get current pop songs and such of their preferred genre stuck in their heads, Jason usually sang, 50’s jazz or Motown, not that Dick was actually complaining, since he loved listening to his boyfriend sing.

He couldn’t help the smile on his face as Dick heard Jason’s “dulcet tones”, Jason’s words not his, float in from the back hall; Frank Sinatra carried in on the wind.

_“Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on, Jupiter and mars.”_

Jason smiled at his boyfriend of almost a year, who immediately threw his head back, groaning as though it was a great pain on his soul when Jason leaned over the back of the couch to watch him. His groan was quickly cut off though, as Jason started to pull at his legs, singing all the while. Dick laughed, kicking out at Jason, only to end up being pulled to stand, dropping his phone on the cushion, game forgotten.

_“In other words, hold my hand.  
In other words, Baby, kiss me.”_

Jason quickly stole a peck, as they began to sway back and forth, a fond look in Dick’s eyes. He really did love his boyfriend’s crooning.

_“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”_

As much as Dick teased him, Jason always being so ready to break into a song at a moment’s notice, he would always support him, be there for him, as a backup singer, or a partner in a duet, as cliché as it sounded, as long as they were together, Dick was happy. And it was only fair, since Jason was always indulging his Disney obsession, which really was just children movies in general.  Dick would argue till his dying day that they weren’t only for kids, which was when Jason would point out he never actually disagreed with him.

_“In other words, please be true.  
In other words, I love you.”_

Dick laid his head on Jason’s shoulder, content to just listen for the moment, as they swayed in slow circles to the orchestra of their minds, Jason humming along. He listened to the heartbeat calmly thumping beneath his ear as he took in the room around them.

He wished the moment could be framed, a black and white picture, sepia and grayscales all around, black spots on the photo adding personality, the smoke and haze of no clear lines, the only defined thing being the name and date handwritten on the back corner. A set of initials carved into the fabric of time itself, growing as it goes on, changing in every milisecond but always staying the same.

And before Jason could finish, Dick took over, quietly singing his response out into the still air around them, the early morning sun shining through a window. Amazing how he’d never considered himself a morning person until he was spending those mornings with Jason.

_“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”_

_“In other words, please be true.  
In other words…”_

Dick lifted his head, Jason quickly catching his eye. Their spinning began to slow even more than it was, the song winding down to its end, as much as they were content to stay in that moment forever. They knew it couldn’t be. If they stayed there forever, they’d never see any of the rest of these moments.

_“In other words…”_

Jason tilted his head down, Dick matching the motion up. Words whispered before they met halfway.

_“I Love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is!
> 
> Yeah so I think Jason's kind of a crooner, he's on Team Musical with Tim though. Dick and Roy have formed a coalition against them though, Team HIGHSCHOOL Musical.
> 
> Also Dick will sing disney songs, nonstop. Forever. (Damian also joins him but NO ONE knows that. Except maybe Cass. And Alfred. But that's different.)
> 
> Anyway, Hoped ya liked it! Happy mother's Day!


	13. Day Thirteen, With a Shuddering Gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, this one was a doozy. It was supposed to come out TWO DAYS AGO, BUT OF COURSE, it took an ungodly amount of time to write, not kidding I spent at least 6 hours ACTIVELY writing. And You wouldn't BELIEVE the amount of research that went into this, specifically Dick's bed. The answer is a ton. I had to study mattress material content, compare them, THEN study sheet material content and compare THAT to find what's best suited to his.. Lifestyle. And of course the specifics don't even get included. This always happens to me.
> 
> But it was fun! And if you couldn't tell by all the bed talk, there are scenes that take place... In a bed. In other words, there is sex. 
> 
> Anyway, in homage to the days of old, "Don't Like, Don't Read" and if you do like,
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick smiled as he and Jason curled together on his California King, watching Pretty Woman. Usually, Dick didn’t by overly expensive things, never quite getting used to his no-longer sudden increase in wealth, but he came around to it more than others, and what better place to spend someone of that ridiculous fortune than on his bed? It was perfectly comfortable, considering how highly he valued his sleep. Also it was a bit of a necessity with how taxing his lifestyle could be on his body. Which is why in the end, he’d decided that there was no budget for his sleep-space, something his most trusted advisor on the matter, Lord of Insomnia and Sleep Timothy Drake, wholeheartedly agreed with. He went through egregious amounts of lessons, learning the importance of thread counts, their relation to ply, how various types of mattresses had different characteristics that he should take into consideration, and even the benefits of Sateen Weaves verses Percale Weaves.

In the end though, he was glad that he did, since generally in his sleep he liked to sprawl, covering as much of the mattress as he could, and it meant that, as he curled even tighter around his boyfriend, that they were both comfortable. Dick shot a quick look at the digital clock on his nightstand, before he internally groaned. It was only 11:19; at this rate he’d be awake all night.

Putting it out of his mind, he turned back to the movie with Jason lying next to him, quite content.  On screen, Edward had just stopped to ask Vivian for directions. Jason smiled and gave a dreamy, if it could be called that, sigh.

“There are few things I love more than Julia Roberts. Sandra Bullock and Richard Gere come close though. He’s just so dashing.”

Dick looked over at him, batting his eyelashes. “But not more dashing than me, right?”

Jason rolled his eyes, pretending to think it over with a fond grin on his face.  “Hmm… Nope. You’re more of the charming type.” He laughed as Dick began to pout, only to beam at him, giving him a kiss. Giving a pleased hum, Jason stole another kiss, and another. And another.  Until they all began to melt together, until they couldn’t tell when one kiss began, and the other ended.

A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other, pausing to catch their breath fully. Jason pressed their foreheads together with a breathless smile, and Dick noticed that Jason had been smiling more than he had even a year ago. He loved it.

Grinning cheekily, Jason rolled them over and Dick immediately grabbed his hips, holding him steady with a raised eyebrow. Jason gave him another kiss in response, as though he couldn’t help kissing him, not that Dick was complaining at all. Jason wasn’t the only addict in this situation.

“Well, right now we’ve got the house to ourselves, and we won’t be interrupted by the need to patrol so…” Dick smirked at his boyfriend’s words, at least until he remembered why neither of them would be patrolling.

“What about Damian?”

Jason felt the tips of his ears burn a bit, as he recalled earlier events.

* * *

 

Jason looked at Damian. The teen had his perpetual frown on his face, as he waited to here Jason’s proposition.

“Could you spend the weekend at Dick’s?” Damian immediately opened his mouth; probably to tell him there’d be no way in hell, and Jason kept talking before he could vocalize that thought. “He’s been stressed lately, he needs a night off, but there’s no way he’d leave the city unprotected unless he was forcefully put on bedrest for a ridiculous amount of injuries by Alfred. Also… I want to spend some time with him. Please.”

Jason watched as Damian’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the implication of what would be going on while he was gallivanting through the city, his face still holding the softness of his mother, although he didn’t look like a pug when he frowned as much as he used to. Jason almost missed it.

Before he shut him down though, Damian took a moment to consider the man who was practically begging in front of him. He didn’t doubt the words that he had spoken. It was very likely that Grayson had begun to push his limits, out at night. And he supposed… that Grayson would enjoy the chance to… copulate with his lover.

Biting his lip, Jason tried his absolute hardest not to laugh as he watched the kid think it through, his face scrunching up again toward the end. He didn’t want the kid to change his mind, although he did wonder what he was thinking. When the kid finally did speak, Jason was proud of himself for staying composed.

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

To say the least, Dick was _not_ pleased. He immediately began to protest, claiming he was fine and Damian shouldn’t have to patrol the entire city alone. Damian himself was having none of it though. He’d said he would do this, and Grayson wasn’t going to stop him.

“I’m not ten anymore, Grayson. Get over yourself, as they say. I have done plenty of patrols alone in Gotham. Consider it an early birthday present. Besides, if I should not be allowed to patrol an entire city alone, why should you have been for so long?”

Dick was flabbergasted for a moment, surprised by all of the sass Damian had just hurled at him. Jason commended him for how quickly he pulled himself together though. “Because I’m the adult!”

Damian rolled his eyes, arms crossed. “At least, that’s what you tell yourself.”

Eyes welling with crocodile’s tears, Dick pulled Damian into a hug, pretending to wail, “Dami, when did you become so mean?” Jason just joined Damian in the Rolling Eyes brigade, not even looking up from his book where he’d been sitting on the couch.

“The brat has always been mean, Dickface.”

“But not to me! Why are you both being so mean to me today?”

Damian used Dick’s brief lapse in focus on him to slip out of the hug that could have arguably been called a choke hold, with how tightly the older man was gripping him. Jason flipped another page in his book. Both of them refused to acknowledge the question.

With a sigh, Jason finally looked up from the book that was _apparently_ more interesting than his boyfriend.  “Just let him go, Dick. He’s made up his mind and he’s not a kid anymore. At this point, you denying him would just lead to him doing something stupidly reckless to try and prove his point.”

Dick frowned at his words. He didn’t like it but eventually, after a whole lot of convincing, he acquiesced.

* * *

 

Coming back to the present, Jason looked down at his boyfriend, shaking his head and leaning down to give him another kiss. “He probably won’t get in before we’re finished, unless you have other plans about that?...” After Dick laughed, his frown slowly disappearing, Jason continued “The kid can handle himself, and if he doesn’t he knows how to get out of a situation he can’t handle. Not to mention the fact that you have both Tim _and_ Stephanie checking in on him whenever they can. He’ll be fine.”

Dick nodded, accepting the logic presented to him, before leaning up to kiss Jason again, his hands sliding underneath Jason’s shirt. Jason let out a pleased hum into the kiss, as hands slid up his sides, rubbing all across his waist, and back.

Reaching forward, Jason tugged at Dick’s shirt until he finally got the message and began to take it off, Jason following suit with his own shirt. Dick began to practically maul Jason’s neck, pressing kisses along his jawline, and sucking bruises into the hollows of his collar. With a pleased sigh, Jason could feel his muscles begin to relax, happy to let Dick take the lead as hands kneaded and massaged the muscles around his tailbone, his own hands wandering across the defined chest exposed in front of him, one hand sliding up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Dick’s neck.

Using the grip he had on Dick’s hair, Jason tugged gently, pulling him away from his neck and making eye contact with him before leaning in for another kiss. Moans were swallowed, Jason letting out a pleased hum as Dick’s tongue swept over his, and as hands finally slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans to grip his ass, all he could think was _Finally._

It felt so good to be able to be with his boyfriend intimately like this. It certainly wasn’t their first time together, but their intensity never faded, simply learned to contain itself, like coal turned bright red with heat, yet never bursting out into flame.

Dick pulled away from their kiss, rolling them over so that Jason was on his back before leaning down to kiss him again, with all the desire and need of a dying man who needed water.

“You’re so pretty, beautiful.”

If Jason hadn’t been already blushing from the heat of their activities, he would’ve been now. He had been called plenty of things, given plenty of compliments, but pretty was still such a rarity, and he never could bring himself to believe that it actually applied to him. Pretty was for people like Tim, who had muscles that weren’t too thick, hidden beneath soft skin and high cheek bones, with pretty eyes and long lashes, not him.

He really only ever was called pretty by Roy, Kori and the man leaning over him. At least, as far as he knew. But he supposed with a smile, that if the three most important people were constantly telling him so, _maybe_ it may have been true.

“Shut up, Goldie. You talk too much.” Dick raised a challenging eyebrow, and Jason knew he’d made a mistake. His boyfriend would never stop now.

Dick leaned down, giving Jason a quick peck, before moving on to kiss the tip of his ear, behind his ear, his cheekbones, down his neck, across the freckles on his shoulders and down his chest, talking all the while, in between each kiss, saying another word.

“Really? That’s funny. Because I think I happen to talk the perfect amount."

Jason couldn’t take it anymore, as Dick started to kiss across his stomach. He’d tried as hard as he could, but he wasn’t able to keep all the laughter from bubbling out of him. Few people knew but he was unbearably ticklish, and at the moment he’d hated his boyfriend for abusing that fact, as Dick pressed a kiss into each of his ribs, not slowed down in the least by all of Jason’s squirming.

Tears were welling in Jason’s eyes; he was laughing so hard. The entire time hands were rubbing Jason’s arms, as though they could offer comfort from his torment, while Dick pressed kisses to his hipbones, until Jason finally kicked Dick in the thigh, unable to take any more of the teasing. Dick just caught his calf with a smile before working Jason’s jeans off.

Using the time to catch his breath, Jason relaxed, thinking it was finally over, only to taking in a painful sort of gasping laugh, when Dick didn’t stop, instead moving on to kiss at his now bare inner thigh. Dick couldn’t help laughing, as he pressed a kiss into the back of Jason’s knee, looking up at the way Jason’s stomach would flutter, all those gorgeously thick muscles spasming while trying to get away from the tickling. He would’ve been content to do this forever, see this forever. To be able to watch his beautiful boyfriend laughing, hands tangled in their sheets and hair fanned and tangled all across his pillow, knowing he was the reason why Jason was like this.

Dick leaned down, moving even further south along Jason’s leg, but Jason gasped out a protest as soon as he caught on, all of his threatening made ineffective by the fact that he _could not stop laughing._

“D-Dick, I swear… If you kiss my f-foot… I’m kicking you in your g-goddamn throat!”

Dick wisely decided to climb back up to the head of the bed, kicking off his jeans as he did, and instead opted to kiss all over his boyfriends pretty face, making sure to tell him just how pretty it was as he did. Dick knew that just because he was smiling and laughing, didn’t mean Jason wouldn’t follow through.

As he finally got himself together, Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck, finally kissing him properly again, as he grinded their hips together, reminding Dick of what was really supposed to be endgame here. When they pulled apart, Dick leaned over to the side, yanking open the nightstand drawer and distractedly pawing through it, looking for the lube. He let out a grunt as Jason had decided to spend the free time extracting his revenge for all the hickies, pressing kisses to his collarbone and shoulder, taking small nips and bites along his neck.

When he ultimately found the damned tube version of Houdini, Dick quickly straightened out on the bed, surging forward to kiss Jason with bruising force. Of course, Jason dished it out as hard as he took it though, rolling Dick’s lower lip between his teeth before giving it a gentle suck, almost like an apology. Dick could’ve sworn that in that moment his eyes had rolled back into his very skull with how hard he was, and he’d never get over the fact that his boyfriend could always make him this way, and without even trying.

They did a funny sort of dance to get their boxers off, working together to make sure they didn’t have to fully untangle themselves from each other. People always said “teamwork makes the dream work”, and who were they to disappoint?

When they were finally naked, Jason wrapped his legs around Dick’s waist, using that wonderful thigh strength to tug his boyfriend down, letting out a pleased groan at the skin contact. Dick’s shoulders hunched and he hissed, giving a full body shudder as beneath him Jason’s bowed forward, hiding his face in his face in the crook of Dick’s neck and worrying the skin there with his teeth, which wasn’t helping Dick’s attempts to control himself at all.

Turning his head, Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s temple and let out breathless chuckle. “You can’t just do this to me, Babyboy. You’ll drive me crazy.”

Jason uncurled, falling back with his arms stretched above his head, an almost coy but not quite smirk on his lips. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Dick’s hair, a palm pressed to his cheek.

“And what will you do if I decide not to listen, Mr. Big-And-Bad?”

Nipping at Jason’s wrist, Dick smiled the devil’s grin, “I can show you better than I can tell you.”

As soon as the words had left his lips, Jason was groaning, slamming his head even further into the pillows as he looked to the ceiling, asking the gods for respite. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he was most definitely confirmed Cheesiest Person in the Multiverse.

“Oh my god, I hate you so much. Why am I dating you?”

Dick leaned down, scrapping his teeth gently across his nipple, a smile on his face as Jason let out one of the sweetest moans he’d ever heard, although all of Jason’s moans were the sweetest, and he drank in the stunning arch of Jason’s back, as he pushed into Dick’s mouth.

“Because of this,” Dick ground his hips down, using his weight to slowly pin Jason to the mattress, smirking at his shaky inhale. “And this,” The hand that had been curled around Jason’s hip, now slid beneath him, reaching until it brushed his hole, slipping the tip of a finger in. Jason bit his lip and pulled Dick’s hair, more than ready to continue.  “And maybe, I don’t know this is just a guess, it’s because you’re in love with me. Or at least, I hope you are. Because I’m _definitely_ in love with you.”

Jason pushed up, and used his grip on Dick’s hair to yank him down, crashing their mouths together with a growl. His eyes were wild and Dick loved it. Loved this hellcat that decided to make his den with him.

“I’m only going to say this once, and if you make me say it again you’ll regret it. _Fuck me, Dick Grayson._ ”

Dick smiled a shark tooth grin, one that the public didn’t even think he had in his arsenal, ready to _devour_ his boyfriend. Jason felt a throb of burning hot want pulse through him and he shivered in the face of such a hungry look.

Before the words had even finished coming out of his mouth, Dick was reaching over to where the lube lay forgotten next to them, quickly covering his fingers and rubbing it to warm them up. Jason huffed and thumped the heel of his foot against Dick’s back, getting impatient, so to remind him that there was absolutely such thing as too much of a good thing and that patience was a virtue, Dick unceremoniously pressed two fingers inside of him, knowing he could handle it.

Jason let out a satisfied groan, arching off the bed as he pressed into the hand beneath him. He really did love Dick’s fingers, and as they went through the motions, stretching him out and rubbing against his walls, he couldn’t help but let out a whine.

Dick grunted, adding a third finger, Jason clenching down around him, those thighs gripping his hips so tightly. He wouldn’t mind fucking those thighs, maybe when Jason was blissed out with an orgasm, but till then he was going to take care of his Babyboy.  Seconds later, Jason was like a livewire, bowing off the bed with a cry, clutching at Dick’s shoulders as he crooked his fingers in just the right way.

With a groan, Dick pulled his fingers out of that tight heat and Jason bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to catch his breath. His Babyboy was so pretty, underneath him and wanting, he felt like if he waited any longer he’d die. He bit his lip and slicked himself up, quickly wiping his hand off on the sheets beneath them. He’d wash them later.

He rubbed the thighs wrapped around his waist and kissed Jason, trying to console his boyfriend, who was making various noises to show his displeasure, growls and whines mixing together into the most confusing form of sexy Dick had ever heard. Jason keened, curling into Dick’s shoulder and raking his nails down his back, as Dick slowly pushed into him, teeth gritted and hissing, being enveloped in Jason.

Jason hadn’t even noticed, but he’d split his lip biting on it so much. His eyes had become glossy with tears from the stretch, but as he fell back into the pillows, gasping as though there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room, it was a good sort of pain and he didn’t even care. Dick smiled fondly at how beautiful his Babyboy was, reaching up with an unsteady hand to brush Jason’s bangs out of his eyes, giving him a gentle kiss and sucking on the cut before pulling away.

“Look at you. You’re doing so well, Baby. I love when we’re together like this. I love you. You’re so pretty, absolutely gorgeous.” As he finally bottomed out, Dick massaged Jason’s tailbone with the arm still wrapped around his waist, hoping to help him relax while holding himself up with his elbows. A few moments later, Jason squeezed Dick’s biceps, whispering to him _Move_. Dick complied, shifting a little before oh so slowly pulling out, not speeding up at all as he pushed back in, complimenting Jason all the while. “I know it’s been too long, Babyboy. I shouldn’t have kept you waiting like this. You were probably getting frustrated with me, weren’t you? I’m so sorry, but I’m here now and I’m gonna make sure you feel good okay?”

Jason nodded and hummed his agreement, arms sliding up to wrap around Dick’s neck, clinging to him tightly. The unhurried pace was driving him mad in the best of ways. They weren’t in any sort of rush, and the slow burn was nice as they reacquainted themselves with each other physically.

It felt like they were underwater, their bodies rolling together like the tide, waves crashing down on them with weightless pressure. Jason sighing and letting out what he refused to call soft mewling sounds, as the various sensations ran through him, both he and Dick constantly stealing kisses from one another, tongues tangling hotly, although he supposed they couldn’t have been ‘stolen’ when they were given freely.

Jason could feel that tension in his lower abdomen coiling tighter, rising off of the bed slightly and he knew it must have been for Dick as well. He wasn’t kidding when he’d said that it had been too long since they’d last had sex. Yet, Dick never sped up, satisfied with the slow burn between them.

As they grew closer to that impending edge, Jason pulled Dick closer to him, while Dick used the arm wrapped around him to clutch him near as well. They pressed to each other in a languid kiss, as they both came undone, and Dick slowly laid them back down, one hand rubbing the back of Jason’s neck whereas the other rubbed his side, taking care not to tickle him.

It was a relaxed thing, no sudden sensations, fireworks behind eyelids. Instead it was more like slowly sinking into a perfectly warm bath. The metaphorical water that was his boyfriend curling around him, washing away all the stress of the past weeks, leaving them content in the arms of each other. Words breathed out like a sigh on the wind.

_“I love you.”_

Coming down was an unmeasured process, like string twisted tight slowly unwinding. When their eyes finally slid open, Dick rolled off of him, pulling the comforter up over both of their quickly cooling bodies, pressing a kiss to one of the many bruises littering Jason’s collar. As the world around them came back into focus, they realized they had maybe 10 minutes left of movie time, and so they finished watching it content to just lie there together for a bit more.

Around 45 seconds or so into the credits, they heard the front door open and close, by who must have been Damian coming in through the rooftop access, down through the upstairs gym/armory to get in that way, and with a shocked look at the clock Dick realized that it was only a quarter after 1. Before he could ask Damian what had happened as he was walking down the hall, Damian answered.

“Batman decided that since it had been a slow night in Gotham, he would be patrolling alone, and sent Red Robin and Batgirl to accompany me in patrolling the city. Red Robin,” his face scrunched up in absolute disgust. “…sent me _to bed._ ”

Jason didn’t even try to contain his laughter at that, full boisterous chuckles just falling out of him. “Well Brat, you could always join us in here. We’re going to watch Uptown Girls next.”

Damian simply glared at him, before turning up his nose. “Not on your life Todd. Not in _that_ bed with you both in that state. And most certainly not until those sheets are changed.”

Dick at least had the remorse to be embarrassed; a blush dusting his cheeks, not that Damian even paid him any sort of attention. He turned to stride into his room, which was actually the first guest room, but since it was the only room he used it was practically his.

As soon as he was gone, Jason was breaking out into laughter again, this time Dick joining him. And they made eye contact, giggles slowly fading away.

“I love you.”

A smile, foreheads pressed together.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is!
> 
> Nearly 1250 words of setup, and a total of around 4000 words, the equivalent to almost 8 full pages in word. Jesus christ.
> 
> Sayonara!


	14. Day Fourteen, Over Your Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm the worst. I'm so sorry, this is so ridiculously late.  
> You guys can all thank the Amazing writing mogul Skalidra for this. Mainly because their story, Little Do You Know, was an unholy pit of absolute devastatingly heartbreaking sadness and I cried and it was awful. But don't let it stop you from reading it! Part of why it's so sad is how sweet it is. Also I'm a complete ditz so even when I read the warning, I didn't get it??? Like I saw the pain tag, and not a single thought crossed my mind of how it would hurt. Oh well, 'tis not the first time this has happened to me.
> 
> Anyway, TL;DR I was sad and needed some lovin, And check out skalidra if you haven't already fallen at their feet in just reverence
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim looked up from where he was reading his book. He had been lying in bed, relaxing, when he heard the various noises a person would usually equate with someone trying to break in through a window coming from his living room. He gave a put upon sigh, not even bothering to get out from beneath the covers. While he wasn’t The Goddamn Batman™, he was Red Robin and he had to deal with The Goddamn Batman™ for the majority of his life and he had to handle his business affairs and his _children,_ if they could be called that. At the tender age of nineteen, he’d already found his first gray hair. He was so far beyond common thieves it wasn’t even funny anymore.

Two minutes later, Jason was running into his room, pushing the door shut behind him as though he was protected them from some unspeakable evil. Tim didn’t even look up from where he’d gone back to reading. Looking up meant that he was acknowledging this craziness. Looking up meant that he would _never leave._

Jason shot him a smile, before he calmly walked over and hopped into Tim’s bed, pressing annoyingly close as he leaned over Tim’s shoulder and asking about what he was reading. If he had any tears left Tim could’ve cried in sympathy for the horribly shattered remains of his peace and quiet. He was fairly sure he could hear some of the tiny shards screaming as they were ground into powdery dust. He gave up on the thought of possibly getting _any_ reading done in the next few hours, closing his book and sitting it on the nightstand.

“Well, it _was_ The Outsiders. And I _was_ enjoying the chance to read it. Alone. Until you so very kindly decided to break into my house, ruining my me-time. Y’know, as in the time where I would be _alone_?”

Jason just let out a huff, laying his head on Tim’s shoulder and batting his unfairly long eyelashes daintily up at Tim, as though he were an innocent dame needing protection. Tim didn’t even blink and Jason started to grumble, a not-pout on his lips. “You didn’t have to stop reading for your information.”

Tim kept talking, completely steamrolling all of Jason’s indignant muttering, “Why are you even here, Jason?”

“Wow, Timmy, any colder and I’d almost start to think you don’t want me here.”

Deciding that didn’t dignify an actual response, Tim simply raised an eyebrow.

Jason hunched his shoulders.

The eyebrow went a notch higher.

While it wasn’t The Alfred Look ™, it _was_ 100% Janet Drake. Jason would cave. They all did.

Finally, Jason let out a sigh as Tim smirked victoriously. He really should consider selling that look. He’d make millions. “Dick won’t stop singing.” At the unimpressed look, Jason was quick to explain why this was so much worse than every other day Dick wouldn’t stop singing. “He won’t stop singing _Cascada. It’s awful._ ”

Tim still wasn’t impressed. “Jason. I’ve been through your phone. You can’t fool me.” Jason refused to make eye contact, pretending he had no clue what Tim was talking about. So Tim kept talking. That’d show Jason not to fake ignorance. “I know for a fact that you have _plenty_ of Cascada on your phone. It’s almost ridiculous, and you love Dick singing, no matter what it is. So once again, I fail to see why this is such a problem. Go home.”

Jason sputtered indignantly as Tim so skillfully, and articulately, destroyed him. After a few minutes of him gaping like a fish though, he finally sighed starting to get off of the bed. In the time it took for him to get himself together, Tim had already picked up his book again, and was also somehow checking his emails and texts at the same time, which really should have been _extra_ impossible considering the way his full attention was on the book and he seemed to be actively reading it.

“Fine then. I’ll catch you later, Twerp.”

As Jason walked out of the room, he started humming _The Fairly Oddparents_ theme song, much to Tim’s ire. And when a pillow slammed into the back of his head with way more force than necessary to subdue somebody, Jason just laughed.

Even as he stumbled.

* * *

 

Jason very quietly crept into their apartment through a window, trying to sneak in so he could look around and stealthily figure out whether or not Dick was actually in the house.

Of course, all those plans were immediately crushed as soon as he gained solid footing inside. He gave out a grunt as the weight of another person crushed him into the ground. Looking over his shoulder at his _crazy_ boyfriend, Jason felt just a little hysteria well up in him. Only a little bit though. It was just that, this couldn’t be real. There was no way Dick _actually attached himself to the ceiling so that he could ambush him._ This wasn’t the life that he lived.

_It wasn’t._

But it was, and Dick solidified that when in response to Jason’s incredulous look he only smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, throwing his arms around Jason’s neck in a hug. Jason let out a groan, not even bothering to even try getting up, Dick would _not_ be moving.

“I can’t believe you ambushed me, Dickie Chick.”

Dick’s grin had too much teeth.

“And I can’t believe you were avoiding me, _Jason._ ”

With a ton of shifting and shuffling, since Dick refused to _get up_ , Jason was able to roll over onto his back, and looked up at his irate boyfriend. His lips twisted up into a sheepish grin. He really had no clue how the hell he would get out of this unscathed.

“No, no. You see, babe, I wasn’t avoiding you. I was just hanging out… in places… that you were not in.”

“Yes, in places that I was not in.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry?”

Dick tilted his head to the side, eyes wide as though he didn’t understand and face blank. Slowly it morphed into a grin though, and Jason felt cold.

“It’s fine. Since I like you, I’ll forgive you!” He was just fool enough to actually start to think he’d gotten off easy, but Dick wasn’t done talking yet. “But only if you sing with me!”

Jason sighed, hints of a smile hidden in the corners of his mouth. Just because Dick said that he’d forgiven him didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be going unpunished, but he’d accept any punishments Dick gave him with as much grace as he could, at least, that is, until Dick took that as penance from him too.  He couldn’t wait.

“Sure, whatever song you want.”

For a moment, Dick didn’t say anything, and Jason saw what an unsuspecting person would consider a twinkle or a glitter in his eyes. Jason knew Dick though. That wasn’t a twinkle. That was like the glint of light on water rippling as the shark beneath the depths swims past, filling the patrons of the boat with unease, like the soft brush of an unknown object against your ankle in the dark of your house. Maybe it was just your cat, but either way the apprehension can’t be stopped. That look was a trigger for fight or flight, but Jason couldn’t do either, and Dick knew that, used it to his advantage.

“I think you know what song we’ll be singing.”

At this point, Jason was certain. He was in love with a devil. He wasn’t exactly sure how or when but the beautiful demon pinning him down had cast his spell and stole his heart. The damage was irrevocable. Jason didn’t think he’d be able to ever love another. At least not like this. Dick Grayson had ruined him. Jason wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Can we at least get up first?” Dick shook his head with a cheeky grin. “Fine, then.”

“ _I want to stand with you on a mountain; I want to bathe with you in the sea…”_  As Dick trailed off, Jason bit the inside of his cheek to keep the ire off his face. Of course Dick would make him sing that half; while this wasn’t necessarily his punishment, Dick still would enjoy his “suffering”.

“ _I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.”_ Jason picked up the chorus, going through with their little call and response, and Dick gave him an honest smile, reminding Jason of why he had always put up with his crazy, _their crazy._

_“Oh can’t you see it, baby? Don’t have to close your eyes, ‘cause it’s standing right before you. All that you need will surely come.”_

Unable to hold back anymore, Jason finally grinned, joining the person who he may call the love of his life, _only in his head though_ , for the next verse of the song. They weren’t exactly in sync, but it was still perfect for them. In their own disjointed way.

_“I’ll be your dream. I’ll be your wish. I’ll be your fantasy._  
_I’ll be your hope. I’ll be your love. Be everything that you need._  
_I’ll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply too.”_

Jason leaned forward, cutting off the song with a kiss that was happily reciprocated. As they pulled away from each other though, Dick gave him a look that somehow had managed to be both serious and playful. _Ah, the dichotomy of man._

“I hope you’re aware that those will be our wedding vows.”

“…And the song of our first dance?” Dick only nodded gleefully in response. “You’re so embarrassing.”

After a few content moments of humming, Jason spoke up again, calling for his boyfriend’s attention.

“Dick.”

Said boyfriend had lifted his head from where it had fallen to rest on Jason’s shoulder, clearly about to go off on a tangent, making fun of how “rude” Jason was, calling him names. Jason didn’t let him though, quickly continuing to talk.

“I love you.”

“Truly, madly, and deeply too?”

Jason couldn’t help but let out a snort, rolling his eyes at Dick’s antics before kicking him in the shin. “Will you just say it already?”

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know its been like FOREVER, but everything's just been absolutely crazy. Thankfully though, a little birdy reminded me that it's JayDick week though, and I decided to kick my but into gear and finish the rest of the chapter and get it posted.
> 
> Sorry about the lateness! I'm going to try and get back on track, since I have NOT given up on this, but words of encouragement are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
